


Phantom Family [DISCONTINUED]

by Wrenny_Fang_03



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Sad Ending, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, death mention, injuries, rated teen for the use of the fuck word
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2020-10-28 19:39:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20784026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrenny_Fang_03/pseuds/Wrenny_Fang_03
Summary: Killua had been a part of the Phantom Troupe since he was 6, but during the Hunter Exam he met Gon and decided to hide his identity.  With Feitan as an older brother figure, Killua has to deal with the consequences of his actions.





	1. Killua realized he fucked up

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who just know my account, I promise that I'll continue Behind the Facade, but I lost motivation. Anyone here hoping that it was a Sanders Sides fic, I will probably not write another one for a very long time
> 
> anyways, hope you enjoy the fic. I can't promise any type of update schedule, sorry

The Phantom Troupe had always wanted a Zoldyck to join them. The assassin family was rumoured to have some of the most skilled fighters in the land, so the Troupe wanted the strength. The Zoldyck family was eager to let one of their more.. independant sons join the Troupe, hoping that they’d train him to be more obedient. When they sent Killua away, they didn’t bother to teach him Nen, knowing the troupe would probably take advantage of his assassin skills.

Feitan was put in charge of tutoring the young Killua since they had similar attitudes. Feitan taught him the basics of Nen, but because Killua was so young, they didn’t spend too much time developing an ability and focused more on the fighting aspect. It took a few years, but eventually the two of them were like brothers. Killua still did not get along with the other Troupe members very well. He was close enough with the Troupe to trust them, but he would never let them hold his life in their hands. Feitan was the only one with that much trust.

Killua was invited for jobs, but not very often because of how young he was. He also wasn’t usually invited to anything that was supposed to be a mass murder. Killua was not told of this because he’d be upset that so many were needlessly killed. Even though he was an assassin, he still had morals.

When Killua was not with the Troupe or with Feitan, he was at his manor. Illumi still had Killua under his control, but Feitan kept him from being fully possessive. Even Illumi knew not to fuck with Feitan.

Feitan would sometimes just steal Killua from his own house if the Zoldycks didn’t allow him to go out. They would go to the city to train and learn. They bonded a lot over those years. A few of the other Troupe members helped keep them off the radar of the Zoldycks and Chrollo. They didn’t know the leader of the Troupe would react if he knew that Killua and Feitan kept sneaking off.

Usually it wouldn’t be an issue, the Killua’s family were controlling and wanted him at the manor. Chrollo was known to make things as easy as they could be. If that meant Killua was kept at the manor, then Chrollo would probably have him returned to the manor.

When Killua was 12, he left the manor and sought out Feitan. It wasn’t that hard, because the older Troupe member let himself be found by Killua. The two of them discussed the use of a hunter license after the topic of the hunter exam was brought up.

“With a hunter license I could get a lot of information without having to go to the extreme,” Killua had said.

Feitan had to agree that it’d be better if more Troupe members had licenses. Only a few had licenses, even though they were rarely used. “What would you tell your family? They don’t even approve of you being out.”

Killua thought for a moment. “It’s supposed to be difficult, right?”

Feitan nodded.

“Then I’ll tell them I’m training.”

Feitan thought that was a good plan. Even if the Zoldyck’s didn’t believe Killua, he’d still get to go because of what happened last time they didn’t want him to leave. “That works. I’ll tell the Captain that you’re getting a license. He shouldn’t bother you unless there’s an emergency.”

Killua grinned in excitement. “Thank you!”

The two of them stayed in a cheap hotel that night. They parted ways in the morning, Killua was off to the exam as Feitan left to the Troupe’s base.

\--

Killua was happy to have arrived at the exam with little interference. There were some applicants that creeped him out, like the magician who everyone seemed to be afraid of. Rumors said he killed an examiner in the last exam. They said his name was Hisoka.

There was a group of three brothers that didn’t seem dangerous. There was a returning applicant who tried to drug the juice he was handing to all the rookies. The drug didn’t have a flavor, but the juice was good. He was known as Tonpa, the rookie crusher.

Many of the other applicants didn’t seem too dangerous. They were all atleast young adults which made Killua a little bored. It was to be expected though, it was common for applicants to die during the exam, so many teens avoided it until they felt more mature.

Killua figured that was the basic roots of common sense taking hold of the average person’s mind. That was what Killua thought until he caught sight of someone who looked to be around his age or younger. They were dressed in vivid green and held a fishing pole. Very unusual. Killua didn’t pay the stranger any mind.

\--

During the exam, Killua had learned the stranger’s name. Gon. A boy his age. There was also an older teenager, Leorio, who wanted to be a doctor, but looked like a 40 year old man. There was also Kurapika who looked was only 6 years older than them, that was wanting to seek revenge on the group that murdered his clan. When Killua found out that the Troupe was in charge of the Kurta clan murdered, he decided to keep his ties with the Troupe secret.

Killua didn’t know why, but he stuck next to Gon and his gang. There were strict rules in his house that friends were forbidden. An assassin will only end up betraying their friends. Killua refused to believe that. The Troupe also kept ties with only each other, not many outsiders were close to the Troupe members.

Killua calmed his mind. He’d cross that bridge when he got to it.


	2. Gon catches on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. And a thing that should be known, I removed the "Eventual Happy Ending" tag because this fic will not have a happy ending.. Sorry about that

Though Feitan trusted Killua, he follows the younger Troupe member through town until they got to the place of the hunter exam. Feitan had met with Killua before the assassin to discuss their future plans.

“Every week or two we should meet up and discuss what’s happening,” Killua suggested

Feitan nodded in agreement. “It would be best if we could keep tabs on each other’s parties.”

They had made a deal and now every week or two, Feitan would call Killua, setting up a time to meet. They were late night meetings, allowing the younger boy to get away from Gon. Not much was discussed. Feitan mostly filled Killua in on what the Troupe was doing and where they would be.

Killua would report where they were planning to go and what they planned to do. Not much happened and he made sure they avoided the Troupe. Killua had also reported when the exam had ended. Feitan wasn’t too upset that Killua failed, but a little upset when he had to get Killua out of the Zoldyck mansion. That was when it was decided that he was going to have Killua polish his Nen abilities.

These meetings continued for a while. Killua demonstrated his electric Nen abilities and learned a few tricks from the older Troupe member. Feitan was impressed with the lightning, considering it must have been a lot of strain to work with that much electricity.

Eventually Gon had become suspicious when he heard Killua walking around one night. He thought that the ex-assassin had just gone to the bathroom, but he was gone too long, and he went out the window. He fell asleep while waiting for the other boy’s return.

“Did you go anywhere last night?” Gon asked when they both got up to begin their training.

Killua showed a slight second of hesitation before answering. “No, why?”

Gon pouted. “Don’t lie to me. I heard you leave, through the window no less.”

“Well, if it’s any of your concern, _which it isn’t_, I thought I heard fighting, so I went to observe it,” Killua huffed. “I didn’t find anything.”

Gon wasn’t satisfied with that answer, but he knew this was a fight he couldn’t win.

-

The next few weeks went smoothly, Gon was no longer focused on what happened on the night Killua snuck out. He figured it was a one time thing and stopped worrying about it. One night he found it hard to sleep, no matter how much he relaxed. He was laying down with his eyes closed when he heard the rustling around. Gon opened his eyes slightly to see Killua walking toward the window.

The window was opened then closed quietly and Killua was gone. Gon sat up to gaze after his friend. The puff of white hair disappeared into the night. He stretched and put on his regular outfit, then opened the window and sniffed the air. He caught onto Killua’s scent quite easily, after all, they basically lived together.

Gon followed the other boy’s scent into an empty and abandoned part of the town they were in. Because it was next to the forest, Gon took cover in the trees as he moved closer. He scanned the area for white hair. After looking in the windows for a few minutes he caught sight of Killua and someone else.

Gon slowly moved forward and managed to make out the short figure dressed in black that was talking to Killua. It was one of the Phantom Troupe members! Gon was confused. They’d heard rumors and seen wanted signs for the Troupe. Why was Killua conversing with one?

Without a glance back, Gon runs back to the room they were staying in. He spread out his aura so he could tell if Killua returned. He quickly picked up his phone and dialed Leorio’s number. If there was anyone, it was the older teen that he could confide in about this.

The phone dialed for a few seconds before a groggy Leorio picked up the phone, “Hello?”

“Leorio, it’s me, Gon,” Gon answered quietly. The anxiety of the situation started to sneak past the adrenaline of running back. “Are you with Kurapika?”

“Not at the moment, why? What’s going on?” He was more alert now.

“Something’s wrong and I don’t know who to talk to, so please, just hear me out.”

Leorio was silent for a moment. “I’ll listen, but don’t you usually talk to Killua about these types of things?”

“That’s just the thing, it’s about Killua. He was sneaking out a while ago, but when I asked him about it, he avoided the question. Tonight he snuck out again and I followed him. He met with one of the Phantom Troupe members!” Gon was beginning to panic, not knowing what to do.

“Okay, Gon, breathe. Take a deep breathe, kid.” Gon obeyed. “There ya go, just calm down a little. Are you sure it was a Troupe member?”

Gon nodded in confirmation before realizing he was on the phone. “Yeah, it was the short one who dresses in black and has black hair.”

Leorio was silent for a moment. “I.. I don’t know what to do…”

“Please don’t tell Kurapika just yet, I want to make sure who Killua is before I do anything. What should I do?” Gon pleaded.

“I’m not sure, kid.” Leorio was silent in thought. “Keep an eye on him for now,” he suggested. “Watch and see what he does. If he tries to hurt you or anyone you know, you’ll have to atleast capture him and we’ll see what happens.”

Gon sighed in relief. “Thank you, Leorio.”

“No problem, kid. Now get some sleep. You need it.”

Gon offered another thanks before hanging up. He plugged his phone off and fell into a dreamless sleep.

-

For the next few days he watched Killua, trying not to make himself seem too suspicious. He’d try to go with Killua whenever the other boy went into town and he’d wait to sleep until the white haired boy fell asleep. There were a few times when Killua snuck out. In those times, Gon would follow him.

The Troupe member didn’t seem to be bribing the ex-assassin with anything, so it made no sense for Killua to meet with him. The shorter male would sometimes say something that make Killua laugh or smile. It confused Gon.

Even though Gon asked, Killua would never tell him about what happened on those nights, unaware that Gon knew he was meeting with a Troupe member.


	3. The Troupe meets Gon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I skipped past the scenes that were shown in the anime, cuz I didn't wanna write what was common knowledge.. quick update this time cuz I have a sliver of motivation and am also avoiding thinking about D Gray Man

A few weeks had passed since Gon had started asking about Killua leaving at night. Killua didn’t think much of it, but did take extra precautions whenever Feitan wanted to meet with him. He is sure to satisfy Gon with his answers without giving anything away. He’s not sure that it's working, but it’s the best he can manage at the moment.

It had been a few weeks and the tension between the two young boys had lessened when Killua received an urgent call from Feitan. He made sure Gon was asleep when he left and he made sure to leave as quickly as possible. He lept through the city to the broken down end of Yorknew.

“Hey, what’s up? You said this was urgent,” Killua asked with a hint of curiosity. For someone as stoick as Feitan to say something was urgent, then this must be very important.

“The Troupe’s here for the auction. The Captain wants us to steal their underground auction inventory.”

Killua was silent for a moment. This was going to be difficult to navigate seeing as the Yorknew auction was happening in a while, so Leorio, Kurapika, and Gon were going to be around Killua. “How should we navigate this?”

Feitan looked at Killua with a serious stare. “I want you to stay away.” The older Troupe member rested his hand on his sword. “The strongest of the mafia are going to be gathered here to try and protect the inventory. Uvogin wants to fight them. I don’t want you to be in the middle of it all.”

Killua nodded. “I’ll try.” He paused. “I don’t know about Kurapika, though. When he realized that the Troupe is gathered here, then he’ll probably fight if he can.”

Feitan nodded. “We will fight to survive,” he said solemnly.

Killua sighed. He understood the unspoken truth of “We will kill Kurapika if we have to fight him.” Killua understood the consequences of becoming Kurapika’s friend when he learned his motives, but he stayed, subjecting himself to the possible pain of this. He was prepared to make the sacrifice. Killua nodded. “Got it.”

-

The next morning, Killua awoke slightly shaken after a nightmare of the Troupe fighting Gon and the gang. He made sure not to let it show as he showered and got dressed, practicing his Nen for a short while.

Gon joined him in training and the two of them trained in silence. Gon didn’t ask anything about leaving, so Killua assumed that he was successful. He made sure not to dwell on it.

Gon broke the silence in a happy tone. “Leorio and Kurapika are supposed to join us soon!” he said excitedly.

Killua smiled. “It’ll be nice to see them again.”

“Do you think we could manage to get them to go to lunch with us as one big group again?” Gon inquired.

Killua laughed, “If you can get Kurapika to sit still in public for more than five minutes this close to the underground auction, knowing the Phantom Troupe is going to be in town, then I’ll get you whatever you want. If we want to bond with him at all, we’d probably be asked to help him spot them.”

Gon’s smile flickered at the mention of the Troupe, but Killua brushed it off like nothing happened.

“Well, then we’d better as him how he wants us to help, then!”

Killua internally screamed. This was the exact opposite of what he was supposed to be doing. He was supposed to avoid contact with the Troupe, not hunt them down.

-

The two young boys met up with Kurapika and Leorio in town at a local cafe. Leorio had brought into question how they were going to get money for Greed Island they were planning on buying in the auction in a few days.

“Well,” Kurapika said, offering his help, “there is a reward for anyone that can capture the Phantom Troupe. They’re probably going to be in town for a while seeing as the underground auction is near.”

Killua froze. He could not allow Gon to agree, but knowing his friend, they’d be searching for the Troupe.

“Well, then let’s search, Killua,” Gon suggested. “Wouldn’t that be amazing? To catch the Troupe and get the money we need?”

Killua put a smile on his face and agreed. “That’s pretty neat.”

Gon turned back to Kurapika, “Leave the Troupe to us! Don’t you two have the jobs you’re working on?”

The two older teens nodded. Leorio spoke up. “Then we’ll leave them to you two.”

Gon and Leorio shared a look before they parted ways. Kurapika and Leorio left to their own jobs while Gon and Killua examined the Wanted poster with a few of the Troupe members. Killua recognized them to be the founding Troupe members. His stress spiked, they’d definitely be noticed if they were to chase any of them.

They discussed what their plan was and they acted immediately. The Troupe members they were after weren’t trying to hide themselves, knowing they could use their intimidation to work past the fear of the citizens.

Gon and Killua watched from a distance as Nobunaga and Machi made their way through town. They were conversing while looking around. Gon and Killua stayed at a distance as to not be seen.

When they had been led out to a few abandoned buildings, they had been spotted. Killua had been spotted by Nobunaga, knowing the older member was mentally lecturing him. When cornered, they had a mental agreement to make it seem like they did not know each other. Killua sighed, knowing that Feitan was going to be dissapointed.

-

The two young boys were taken to a broken down and abandoned neighborhood away from the city. Killua’s anxiety spiked everytime a Troupe member glanced at him. He glared back. The fear of being found out by Gon blocked almost all sense of rationality.

His body was almost visibly shaking and his breath was uneven.

“Calm down,” a quiet voice muttered from behind him. Killua could feel the presence of Feitan and a cold hand knocked against the small of his back. He took a breath and nodded in understanding.

Feitan had moved across the room and Gon glared at him. Killua forced himself to believe that they’d get out of this. He knew the Troupe wouldn’t hurt him, but he didn’t know what they’d do to Gon. He observed as Nobunaga discussed with Phinks about the death of Uvogin. It saddened Killua, but he wasn’t despaired seeing as he and Uvogin never really bonded. The moment Nobunaga suggested that they have Gon join them, Killua nearly flipped.

He tried to speak up, but with Hisoka holding a card to his throat, he wasn’t able to do much of anything. When they were being put under the watch of the swordsman, Killua gave Feitan a pleading look, begging him to let Gon escape. Feitan gave him a slight nod, having understood the plea.

While Killua and Gon remained in the small room, Feitan had said something to Nobunaga. Neither boy was sure of what it was, but the swordsman sighed and sat in front of the door, using his Nen to keep them in.

When the boys had thought of going through the walls, Killua mouthed a quiet “Thank you” to the swordsman. Nobunaga huffed and nodded in an annoyed “thanks” gesture.

When Gon and Killua successfully escaped, the white haired boy did everything he could to avoid talking about it and the two of them went back to their hotel room and went to sleep. It had been a long day and they deserved some rest.


End file.
